


EMERALD

by mad_skitty



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Akame - Freeform, JIN AKANISHI - Freeform, Kamenashi Kazuya - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_skitty/pseuds/mad_skitty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: One Shots





	EMERALD

Title: EMERALD  
Pairing: Akame  
Author & Beta-ed: Mad_Skitty_ver.2.0  
Rating: NC-17  
Genre: AU, Romance, Family, Smut, Fluff  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I could. Word count: 5300

Bright sunny day, Kazuya’s whole day will be another packed of works, house chores and a cute adopted baby girl, her name is Riku, Riku Ai Kamenashi Akanishi in her birth certificate. She is the love child of his beloved partner in life, after what they gone through, stages of love and hate, obstacles, storms that went through their life, he and Jin are going to celebrate the 5th anniversary of their marriage by next week. That is too much to think about, He needs to surprise his husband, his thoughts slip away when cute Riku yawns and comes near him.

"Good morning, mom" she said and kissed his cheek. She is 4 years old, smart, witty, sweet and of course she managed to get Jin’s traits, a little bit clumsy. And here comes his husband with his long messy bed hair and open pajamas. His chest is exposed as he kissed Kazuya on the lips.  
"Jin, our daughter is watching", he whisper because it’s early for French kiss, and Riku is too young to witness a scene.  
It didn’t took them so long to decide who would act as mom, as Kazuya’s been the one being under in the bed, but regardless whose gender it would be, they are both neutral, and even Jin finds it disgusting to be called mom and he prefers to be called dad.  
Jin carries Riku, his big smile gives warmth on Kazuya’s heart, 5 years of living together. There’s been times, he got jealous of Jin’s co-workers if he got over time in work, he even smelled Jin’s polo shirts to see if there was stain of men perfumes or woman perfumes that stick on it, but he never admitted it to Jin. Kazuya trusts him but not his co-workers, considering how gorgeous his husband is.  
"Breakfast’s ready, honey,"  
Jin takes a big bite of his pancakes with a cherry on top of it. Cereal set aside from milk, because he thinks cereal and milk will get mixed together inside his stomach. Of course he is Bakanishi for a reason.  
"Mommy, can i have my miyk too?", Riku said. She still drinks from baby bottle but Kame is training her to use mug.  
"Kazuya, I will have a business meeting in Shanghai. It’ll take one week, so please prepare my suitcase”, Jin said.  
"One week?! That long?" Kame exclaimed. The meeting will overlap their anniversary. That can’t be postponed. He was preparing for it. Kame’s already reserved a flight for their vacation. He can't believe it. He pouts but Jin just finds it cute and smiles.  
"Yeah, I tried to talk about it to higher up, but they refuse to change it and I can’t lose job now when I have a family to support. Plus I can’t let you work all the time either", Jin explained. He was casually talking as if he’s forgotten the important date. If Jin tries to fool him, he will pay for it. Kame’s eyebrows arch, as Jin remains monotonous. He knows his husband well enough to read between the lines. Jin has a habit of touching his chin when he lies but this time, he isn't even doing it. Kame shrugs. It must be an important business meeting with their client then.  
___  
Jin can finally show his wicked smile in the office. Exactly a week before their 5th anniversary, he is planning to have a special gift for Kame. He really has a meeting in Shanghai but it’s only 3 days. He needed to come up with a well-executed plan since his partner is devilishly smart. He acted so well in front of Kame, keeping his mannerism. Jin wants to surprise him, but he isn’t planning something big. He wants something that will touches Kame’s heart.  
He remembers how well-managed their 4th years anniversary was. It was a memorable memory in their hearts. So Jin wants to return the favor. Last night he was so excited he could almost flop and expose his surprises to Kame but he caught himself and pretended to be asleep before he spilt any beans. Usually they get some pretty sex before sleeping or the morning after but this time he woke up and wanted to get dressed for work when Kame peacefully lay his head on his shoulder and stopped him.  
They spent a while talking about Riku’s future, and their worries. Soon their baby girl will find out both of them are male, no matter how beautiful Kame is, in the eyes of scrutinizer people he is still male. Riku gives color in their life. It was a mutual agreement to adopt her. Kame wanted to be a mother, a parent to be precise. He had this feminine side that provoked his mother nurtured instinct. It was a hassle when she was still a baby. She needed breast milk, so they had to ask Kame’s mom female co-worker to give her breast milk. One of them always had to stay awake and take care of her when she woke up at midnights. Changing diapers was a serious issue for months back then. But they were so caring and patient. For them, Riku is a blessing in their life.  
Riku’s laughter’s is like music in their little home. Jin imagines Kame wearing a light pink loose shirt, with a cute apron, his hair tied in a messy pineapple on the top of his head, walking in the kitchen, preparing Riku’s favorite dish as he and their little girl mess around in the name of helping.  
"Kindly close your mouth and wipe the saliva on the desk. You’re drooling at work," with his co-worker’s teasing he comes back to Earth. Jin blinks. Damn. How long has he spent daydreaming? He curses himself mentally and dismisses his thoughts immediately and gets back to work.  
___  
Kame spends half a day in his boutique and lets his staff do the rest of the work for him. He needs to pack Jin’s luggage for a week. He still finds it suspicious that Jin’s going to be away that long. If Jin really didn’t want to go he could just ask his boss to use other employers, no matter what he said this morning. He’s sure even Jin’s boss knows about their anniversary. He remembers when they got married in New York, Saito-san was invited too, therefore, He’d accept Jin’s excuse if he had told him.  
Kame packs up Jin’s stuff neatly and organizes his suitcase. He is choosing his clothes carefully. Jin loves his thing neat, from his neckties to his shirts. He packs one of his own t-shirt too, so if Jin won’t miss him in a long business abroad.  
It’s still vivid in his memory when Jin surprised him in a garden restaurant. He was singing a song named Eternal while he was blindfolded, and amazed. That place was where they met for the first time. Later Jin told him he was secretly practicing guitar so he wouldn’t mess up in front of Kame. He literally melted then.  
Before that, they had a serious fight about Jin’s new co-worker flirting with him. Kame frowns subconsciously. That girl just didn’t know whose territory she had invaded. Kame was this close to break into the office and make a perfect scandal for Jin when that girl realized what’s up and stopped it all. Kame still remembers how stressed out Jin was before everything came back to normal.  
Kame zips the suitcase up with a sigh. He feels worried about this trip.  
___

"Mommy, when will dad come back home?" Riku asks. Her pronunciations are not quite good yet. It’s been 3 days since Jin left for his meeting conference in Shanghai, but according to his plane ticket which Kame managed to sneak a look before he left, tomorrow is his return flight, unless his beloved husband is up to something.  
"Honey, dad said he would be away for a week. Missed him already?" He pats her hair. She’s very cute. She resembles Jin so much, Kame would think the baby is Jin’s from his ex-girlfriends if only they didn’t find her in front of the Church themselves while strolling around the city. They heard a baby crying and when they searched, they found a newborn all red inside a basket, left alone. Immediately they go to the police station and reported it, in case she was lost. But months later, nobody came after her. That was when they decided to adopt her. Thankfully, they were granted by city hall.  
As Riku grows the resemblances are becoming more and more….but that’s impossible. Jin may be many things but he is not a heartless person who abandons a child somewhere that dogs could eat her.  
Riku nods "Dad said he will buy me doy (doll). Riku happy"  
Kame could just laugh at the cuteness of his 4-year-old baby girl. She is studying in an international school. He sends her at 8 am and picks her up at 3 pm. It’s like a mini play ground to her. Kids have nap time, and will not leave until authorized guardians or parents arrive.  
"So, what did you do in school today?" He asks.  
" Coyor, spin a wheel" She excitedly says and jumps to the couch, hurriedly gets her bag and gets a mini color spin the wheel, each color represent Yellow, Red, Blue, Purple etc. with a number written on it.  
He spins it and when it stops Riku is so witty to shout "Pink, number 5!"  
"Correct!!!" He exclaimed. At this age she can read already. It’s just she has difficulty in Ls.  
"Mommy, teacher said, I am very good in cyass (class)"  
"That's great but even if you are very good in class, don't stop studying, ok?"  
She nods.  
"You will study and have fun, ok?"  
Riku hugs him. "Can I have a cookie?" He smiles, "Sure, honey"  
Kame's brainstorming to surprise Jin when he comes back. He is matured enough to admit that there is hindrance to everything, this time, it is his work, and it is very important to them. He wants to make Jin feel special too. He was in love with Jin's soul before he fallen in love with Jin touching him and that is true love for him. But even now when he imagines Jin’s softness, his lips, and his body it sends shivers up his spine.  
He misses Jin so much. It’s been 5 days since he was gone. Kame doesn’t know where he is now. Jin didn’t give him any number to contact him other than his phone, which is off every time Kame calls. Kame doesn’t want to think about it but what if he’s in some hotel rooms with….no he is just being pessimistic. Jin won’t betray him. But love can fade in no time. People’s feelings change like so fast as if they are swept away by the wind. Trust could dissolve easily even after they’ve built it all these years. He shrugged his thoughts. It’s just his anxiety attack again. All because he loves Jin so much he is afraid to lose him.  
He gets jealous of course but he doesn’t want to be a clingy partner is a hindrance for Jin’s success in his career.  
He watches Riku playing with the spin the wheel and that’s when a naughty idea comes to his evil mind. He wants to own Jin too. Even though his feminine sides are stronger than Jin’s but Jin have his girly sides too. Like he has an obsession on beautifying his hair, and insists to have this hair length that you would mistake him for a real girl if you didn’t know better. Kame on the other hand, always keeps his hair short, especially in summer.  
His thoughts excite him and his longing grow more. This time, he will surprise his husband more than ever. He needs to find out what has made him so busy. Did he really forget their special day? It’s been 5 days since he left to Shanghai but every time he calls is just to know if they are alright, no long talks... His thoughts are full of Jin meeting a beautiful slim girls flirting with him, or blonde American girls partying at bar with him. His heart is becoming clouded by jealousy. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Jin but still….He doesn’t trust woman around him, Kame decides. His husband is drop dead gorgeous after all. Jin’s weakness is long legged women though and Kame can’t help it but feel insecure because of his chubby and short legs. Kame saw how Jin would drool over a long legged woman at mall or beach and he got so annoyed, squeezing his cheeks or kicking his shin so that he would just look at him again. But every time Jin just said that Kame’s legs are short but cute and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Mommy, is something wrong?" Riku is confused on his sudden long face. He really looks irritated. He doesn’t know how to get Jin back home before their anniversary. He feels like he is betraying Jin for not trusting him because of his stupid jealousy but he needs to do something about it before it drives him crazy.  
"Nothing honey, we will call daddy tonight!"  
"Yehey!!!"  
___  
3 rings when Jin answers his phone. Why should Kame call him at this working time, 10 am? He is still in China even though the business meeting is over. He decides to stay in hotel while the ring is getting prepared. He was in a famous gem store and ordered his personalized ring. He bought an emerald stone to put it in the ring. Kame loves emerald. He wants him to have his own ring. This is his special surprise for their 5th anniversary. He is on his way to the gem store to take the ring when his phone rings.  
He has to answer it. Every time Kame called in the past 5 days he was either dead-asleep or in a meeting. He had to work over nights and sleep only 4 hours these last days since his schedule was really crazy. He answers the phone as he enters the store.  
"Hello, Kazuya?"  
"Jin, my stomach hurts. I can’t bear it. Please…."  
"Eh? Wait, what? Do you have a fever?"  
"My fever is 39 degrees. I can’t leave Riku and drive to hospital."  
"God, Kame don’t push yourself, ok? I will- I will try to catch a f-f-flight so I will be home as fast as I can. Hang in there, please?"  
"I will. Jin, love you" and the line goes dead before Jin can even open his mouth.  
Jin hurriedly asks people around him to finish whatever they’re doing and gives him the damned ring. What is he doing here when Kame needs him right now? He has to be back home. What if something serious happen to Kame when he’s on his way? What if he never mange to find a ticket back to Japan? He is so worried he almost lost his way to the hotel. When he finally gets to his room he makes a phone call to his boss. He needs to be back.  
___  
Jin hurriedly enters their home. Riku welcomes him so happy. "Where’s Mom? Kame? Is he alright?"  
"He's in the kitchen,"  
"What? Why? Kame, Kameee," he calls him as he enters the kitchen, where his only love of his life is wearing an apron making breakfast. Also he’s got a haircut, hasn’t he? The back of his head is shaved, showing his sexy nape. He would love to shower it with short kisses and bites but wait a minute. He’s nowhere near sick.  
"Kame, that was not a nasty prank." Jin says and narrows his eyes. “You almost gave me a heart attack and made me take a flight twice expensive as a usual one only to get back and see you in great state, with a freshly cut hair?" then he adds after a minute, “Not that I don’t appreciate them but still…”  
"Welcome back and I’m sorry", Kame says and continues his cooking "But I couldn’t deal with another girl coming into my life. Thank You" Kame calmly says. He is being illogical and making things hard for them again. Jin just sighs and gives Kame a warning look before their daughter joins them in the kitchen.  
"Baby, go watch your favorite show, please. Breakfast is not ready yet. We need to talk." Jin pats her head and wave the kid to living room.  
"I can understand. It’s work. You must’ve felt lonely. I never bother you again but, Jin, I was waiting for your call every fucking night." Kame snaps.  
Jin slowly takes a breath as his partner is having tantrums again. They’ve already settled this for fuck’s sake.  
"I am really sorry, Kame but I was too busy I fell asleep the moment I got back from work."  
"I know, ok? But you could at least tell me something. I was worried too!"  
Jin goes near him, and hugs him gently. "I’m sorry, Kazuya. I just really want to work hard for our future."  
"hmp~" Kame just hugs him back, he feels like a big baby. How can he demand attention from Jin when he’s the one needing it?  
"I just don’t like it, if you bring up the girl topic again, you know it, that you are the only one I love, how can I prove it to you?"  
"I don’t know, can you measure how much you love me?" Kame says into Jin’s shirt. He’s really jealous of the people who worked with Jin for the past 5 days.  
Jin takes his hand and holds it between his, squeezing it so tight and looking at him in the eyes. If only staring could show care….  
"I can't give you million things, can't buy you love, but you are the one I married, I’m tied to you, I’m sharing my sweat and tears with you... isn't it that enough?"  
Kame’s tears starts to fall, Jin gently wipes it, and hugs him tight. "Will you do something if I ask you to?" Jin nods instantly. “Of course”  
Kame shows a spinning wheel. Jin slowly reads it.  
And his eyes widen.  
In pink big space - Take Jin’s virginity in a bunny girl costume.  
In purple big space - Take Jin’s virginity in the beach, after sunset, wearing only coconut leaves.  
In yellow big space - Take Jin’s virginity in a banana man costume with no clothes inside.  
In green big space - Take Jin’s virginity in a cozy first class hotel suit, lying nude with bow tie on his neck.  
In red tiny space - Wild sex in open roof top in a starry night.

Jin’s jaw drops at Kame’s evil playful mind.  
"Ka-Kame, what’s this supposed to mean?!" Kame just smirks. Damn. How can he forget that he has a vicious sadistic evil partner?  
"P u n i s h m e n t, for making me worry" Kame sweetly says and smiles at Jin’s reaction.  
"You are so cruel."  
"Don’t you want that? Wild sex in roof top, you can do everything you want if you win. I am yours" he whispers softly blows to Jin’s ears seductively. “I know how lucky you are in gamble, wanna try? I’m sure, you will forgot all your affair in China, once you start." Jin glares at him.  
In that 10% chance to win, but FUCK... he is already dreaming of the said wild sex in open roof top. He is easy to lure.  
"FINE! I’m gonna play your game! I will call heaven to help me with your devilish mind, I will do it for your peace of mind, idiot."  
Jin gets the spinning wheel. He thinks it over, and wishes to all gods he knows. As much as he's annoyed but he loves that Kame is beaming when he's evil. He can almost see that little evil horn in his head, and mini tail behind his butt.  
Jin closes his eyes and turns the wheel. It can stop anywhere but please not in the bunny girl.  
But today is not his lucky day and the arrow stop on pink space.  
It's over.  
His virginity will be taken away in the most ludicrous way ever. Maybe he’d better just tell the truth and save himself? But no. He can't.  
Life is cruel. Face it, Akanishi, he tells himself as he dramatically confronts Kame.  
"Please be careful with me." There's such a plea in his eyes that Kame can't help but reaches out and ruffles his hair as if he's patting a puppy.  
"It's ok. You don't need to prove your love to me.”  
Jin can't believe his ears "You sure? Whoa, I'm relieved. I knew you’d never…" But Kame cuts him off mid-sentence. "But game is game, and I won, and you still didn't tell me what you did in China." He leaves Jin standing in the kitchen and goes to check on Riku.  
“I HATE YOU” Kame laughs loudly “Oh, I love you too, baby.”  
___  
It was June 23, when they tied the knot, now 5 years later, here they are in the open roof top of Kame's house that he bought when he was still single. It is in the countryside of Tokyo. The closer to the nature, the better. It was Jin's suggestion or more like his last request, that they do it on the roof top at least and Kame granted it.  
Riku's been sent away to Kame's mother to take care of her for awhile. It is a special day for them after all. He's been waiting for half an hour now but Jin just won't come out of that room. Kame's getting worried little by little. Jin’s making a big deal out of it. Kame is doing this on a daily basis and he’s still alive, considering how Jin goes crazy when he’s horny. But he is a man too, and he’s in love. He wants to feel Jin’s soft spots too. He wants to make love to him the same way Jin does. He wants to feel him and makes him squirm and melt under his touch.  
When he finally comes out, Kame hides his smile behind his hands. He looks.... ridiculous but still cute. He is wearing a pink bunny costume, with the bunny ears on his head. It's a little bit short for him, leaving his thin ankles bare. Jin knows how funny he looks. He doesn't need to be a genius to find out but when Kame tells him to come near he obeys and sits in front of him, waiting.  
"You are beautiful." Kame says and pats one of his bunny ears. Jin blushes and bites his lip. God, he's never seen Jin this shy before. Kame makes a mental note to tease him about it later.  
"I hope it is really worth it." Jin mumbles as Kame starts to undress his bunny ears. He takes off the ponytail too and let Jin's wild hair curtains his face. He gently combs it with his fingers, then leans in and kisses Jin's eyes little by little. It brings fire to his body. Kame slowly takes off his bunny clothes too and caresses the soft skin beneath them. A wind blows and Jin shivers. "You need to get warmed up, don't you?" Jin just gulps in response. Kame straddles him, kissing his way down Jin's neck. When his hands find a nipple, Jin squirms and pants under him.  
"Jin, you drive me crazy" Kame whispers and kisses him again. His hands go further, touching his manhood, he playfully strokes it while he can feel the warmth of Jin's hot breath on his skin. But Jin can't remain totally passive and he slowly moves his hands towards Kame's back and holds him close.  
Kame lets them stay like that for a while then he gently pats Jin's hands away and reaches out for the lube bottle. That, makes Jin nervous again.  
"Eh? You will put it that quick?" He looks up at Kame. Kame laughs as he applies the liquid to his fingers. "Not yet, but yeah it's gonna be soon. You talk like you've never done it before." He leans down and bites Jin's ear as a tease. "You ready?" He asks. Jin's anything but ready, Kame thinks. But he nods, "Just...be gentle, please." Jin softly whispers. Kame smiles and kisses him one last time before he puts a finger in. Jin moans and arches his body slowly.  
"You loved that" Kame says as he adds a second finger, thrusting his fingers gently, trying not be rough.  
"Mmnnn mnnnn mnnnn..." is the only sound Jin can make while all those wonderful sensations are rushing through his body. He almost lost it when Kame holds his manhood at the same time and pushing his finger deeper into him. Jin can't resist it anymore and starts thrusting back into Kame's hand. Some more strokes and he goes completely mad, releasing, he just moans Kame's name as he comes it and hugs him, not wanting to let him go. Kame holds him tight until the feeling of climax leaves his body.  
It's so damn good. He feels beautiful.  
"You are shining" Kame says with a smile "That was awesome!" Jin pants with a husky voice. Kame gives him a 'I told you so' look and says, "I'm not done yet. Relax." But instead, Jin's body gets tensed at the reminder. His worried must be shown on his face and he shyly hides his face in Kame's chest. Kame laughs softly. "Trust me, baby. You'll be fine. I've trusted you with my heart back then, didn't I?" He reassures him.  
Jin takes a deep breath, "Ok, go on." Kame presses a kiss on his hair as he positions himself and enters slowly, giving Jin time to relax. He makes sure Jin's well-prepared for him before he tries the first thrust.  
Still, Jin moans in pain. It is just too much. He can't bear it. He feels like he'll be tore apart any moment but his moans are silenced when Kame finds his mouth with his, kissing him hard, exploring inside his mouth and fight his tongue as he thrusts into him harder. He can't move, his body is tensed up, he can still feel the pain. It must've been how Kame felt when they did it for the first time. He didn't know it can be hurt this much and Kame is trying to be gentle with him. Jin doesn't want to know who it'd feel if Kame went crazy all of a sudden. Slowly, their bodies find a rhythm. He starts to go with it. It's as if they're becoming one, and soon that wonderful feeling crossing his soul again but this time it's even much better, it's like a burning passion that drives him mad as soon as Kame's thrusts get faster and faster. It's so good that his screams are doubled than before and he almost melts when the climax hits him. It feels magical. Kame follows him soon, his whole body stills with a final thrust and he sighs in relief.  
"Lucky, there's no one around, or people would gather here. You scream too much." Kame teases him breathlessly and lays his head on Jin's chest.  
"Now tell me, how was it? Did it hurt?" Kame asks him after a while.  
"A little"  
"That can't be helped~" but he presses a kiss on Jin's shoulder as an apology.  
"I must've hurt you too back then...."  
"Shhh, don't worry. I just compensated." He chuckles, "What is important is that you always love me."  
Jin wraps his hands around him then remembers his surprise. "Wait, I have a present for you....but well my hips are almost broken and my ass stings. You need to bring it here yourself." Kame bursts into laughter and brings Jin's bag.  
Jin searches it briefly and smiles when he finds what he was looking for. He shows a ring with an emerald on top of it neatly placed in a box. "For sickness and poor~ till death make us apart" Jin mumbles with a blush, not remembering that line in wedding vow. He put the personalized ring to Kame's finger and it fits just right.  
"Anyway, it's a good thing I'm broken as fuck, I could just pawn it in pawnshop" he jokingly said.  
"Hmp, it's a work with love"  
"I know"  
"Jin"  
"Yeah?"  
"Love you" Jin blushes even more when Kame kisses him again this time. It was definitely worth it.

They never notice when sun changes shift with moon but when they finally calm down, the stars are embroidering the sky above.  
Now that Kame’s found out the truth, he is really ashamed for himself for being suspicious.  
"I’m sorry, I was so jealous of your work, I didn’t know what was wrong with me." Kame says. "I was really irritated. I can’t believe myself. I acted so immature. I thought you forgot our anniversary or even worse that you…." But Jin shuts him up with a kiss.  
"Hush, forget it. I’m just happy the ring fits right for your beautiful finger. Also I love it when you get jealous. That’s hot.” Jin says after he breaks for air. “But, really, just drop that girl topic already. I just love you even if you shave your head but not your legs."  
Kame punches his chest. "Baka" Jin grins.  
"Can I have my reward now?" he puts his hand around Kame’s waist and carefully switches their positions. "Much better view. You are more beautiful than the stars in the sky. I can just gaze at you the whole night." he leans down and softly kisses and bites his favorite part of Kame’s neck, makes sure to leave a mark. "Wanna shower you with bites. Now, can I?"  
Kame just nods and guides Jin’s hands where he wants him. He is too impatient to wait. Anywhere Jin touches burns instantly. He closes his eyes, letting Jin do whatever he wants. He just opens them when he feels Jin’s lips getting near to his butt.  
"Jin, it’s dirty" he wants to stop him but Jin ignores him. He just kisses and licks and sucks and Kame can’t understand why he was trying to stop him a minute ago. He bites his lip when Jin starts stroking him at the same time. It’s too many sensations but he wants more. "Jin, please. More" he pants.  
Jin speeds up, stroking him until he can’t hold it back anymore. He moans as he comes, feeling pleasure waves shooting up his spine. Jin doesn’t let go of him yet. He stares at him as Kame calms down from his high. It feels like they’ve released so much energy, they can fall asleep any minute. Thankfully, they’ve already filled the rooftop with food and the bed under them is warm enough for a good long sleep. They stay like that, until slowly, Jin untied his hands from Kame’s waist, kissing the red mark that he caused.  
"I wish you will stay in my life eternally." Kame says softly as he looks at he stars above them.  
"Me too" Jin whispers. He is tenderly stroking Kame’s hair.  
"Until my hair turns gray?"  
"Yes, you will look hotter even."  
"Until my face wrinkles?"  
"Yes, I will still find you beautiful."  
"Until I lose all my teeth?"  
"Yes, I will kiss you until our gums bleed."  
"Even if I lose memory of you?"  
"Yes, my heart will never forget you."  
They fall silent as their hands find each other between the sheets and their lips meet. A shooting star silently lights in the dark, when they fall asleep in each other’s arms.  
END ^^


End file.
